The Hero That Never Existed (Rewrite)
by Nightshade316
Summary: I've decided to rewrite it. It was over. Chara had won. The Genocide Run was nearing the end, as was the world. Then something happened. Someone appeared when they shouldn't have. Someone who shouldn't exist.
1. Who is this?

It was over.

The Genocide Run was coming to a close.

Chara had drained Frisk of all determination, and taken over they're soul.

But Frisk still had one choice to make.

Erase or Do Not.

Chara, the demon who comes when you call their name.

Suddenly they got this strange look on their face.

"Hmm? What is this? Another opponent." They said, staring past Frisk at a figure who had appeared.

It was another human, or what was left of one.

It looked up.

The human's eyes were black, and lifeless.

" _ **Why? Why did you do this to your friends?"**_ The human asked.

"Wh-Who are you?" Chara asked in a demonic voice, confused.

" _ **You would not remember if I told you."**_ It __said in that empty voice.

It wore a Black trench coat, a blue sweatshirt around its waist, and a red scarf around its neck.

" _ **So I ask again. Why did you do this?**_ " It asked once more.

"It was fun. Seeing the shocked look on their faces. The same will happen with you, as with the rest." Chara said, grinning evily.

" _ **You are not the Chara I once knew. You are nothing but an LV filled shell."**_ It said.

It was true.

This Chara was different.

They had sharpened-blood-stained teeth, and claws.

They're sweater was stained with blood, and covered in dust.

They held a long blood stained knife.

"Why don't you just shut up and die." Chara said, lunging at him, and slashing

It dodged the slashes.

"Wh-What? Are you even human are you?" Chara said, confused at this.

"Wh-Who are you! Tell me, so I can know who I'm killing before I do!" Chara snarled, at the human.

" _ **I was once named Walter. Now... Now I have no name. I have no family. And I have no friends. Sans was the only one who could see me."**_ It replied, in a monotone voice.

" _ **After you killed him, I felt no point in existing. Then I realized, that I could do something. I could stop you. I could make you RESET."**_ It continued.

"Grr just die!" Chara yelled, attacking again.

Chara didn't expect him to pull out a dagger, and block the attack.

"Wh-What!?" Chara snarled, surprised, as Walter counter-attacked.

" _ **Let's fight in a more decent place than this, shall we?"**_ He said.

"Fine." Chara growled, and glitch/teleported them to the True Lab.

" _ **An interesting place to fight. This is the place where I was created after all."**_ He said, red and blue pinpricks appearing in his lifeless black eyes.

The room turned black as they entered a fight.

Chara decided to check him first.

-ChaRA-

Walter

HP: ?/?, DEF:?, ATK:?, LV:?, EXP:?

Wh-Who no WHAT is this thing? It seems human, but is it? And how powerful is it?

Chara frowned at his stats, irritated.

Walter checked too.

-Walter-

Chara

HP: 999/999, DEF: 999, ATK: 999, LV:20, EXP:99999

The ultimate demon. The one that killed your only friend. The one you must kill.

Chara attacked, slashing furiously.

Walter did the same, both of them blocking each others attacks.

Then Walter did something unexpected.

He knee'd them in the stomach and stabbed them in the shoulder, making them drop the knife.

"AGH!" Chara yelled **(-200** **HP)**

Chara slashed at Walter repeatedly, eventually stabbing him in the stomach.

Black blood spewed onto Chara's face, stinging like acid.

"O-Ow." Walter said, staggering. **(-9999 HP)**

Walter slashed at Chara, as they were blinded by his blood.

This time he stabbed them in the left eye.

"AH!" Chara screamed in agony **(-799 HP)**

Chara staggered backwards and fell.

The world reversed back to they're last save, in the True Lab.

" _ **Are you ready for another round, Stupid Dirty Killer?"**_ He said, tears running from his eyes.


	2. Why does he refuse to die?

Chara growled and lunged at him, slashing and stabbing.

Walter blocked, dodged, and counter attacked every attack.

"Grr... WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!" Chara yelled, attacking again.

" _ **I cannot die while you still live."**_ Walter responded.

The blade of the knife turned blood red.

Chara sliced through the air, leaving red trails from the knife.

Walter looked confused at what they were doing.

Suddenly the red trails flew towards him at high speed.

Walter's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to jump out of the way.

He was to slow.

The trails hit him at full force, knocking him backwards.

 **(-999 HP)** Read his health meter, as it dropped dramatically.

" _ **….. O-Ow."**_ He grunted, on his side.

Chara floated over, and placed one foot on his side.

"Any last words?" They asked smirking, pointing the knife at him.

 _ **"Yes... Pay more attention to your opponents!"**_ He shouted, as Chara felt a piercing pain in their chest.

Shocked, they looked down at Walter, and saw the smoking barrel of a revolver.

"H-How?" Chara stuttered, as they fell.

The world reset back to the save point.

Walter laughed, as they reappeared.

His laugh echoed, and sounded hollow.

 _ **"That was a real shocker 'eh?"**_ He said, a hint of amusement in his usually empty voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chara shouted, the blade of they're knife turning blue.

Cables shot from the knife at Walter.

Walter slashed, and stabbed at the cables, but they kept on coming.

Eventually they pinned his arms to his side.

 _ **"Wh-What is this supposed to do?"**_ Walter asked

Chara smirked. "Oh nothing much. JUST THIS!" They yelled as the cables shocked Walter.

 _ **(-50 hp)**_ read his health bar, as it dropped to /2,000.

Chara then threw Walter with the cables, eventually thowing him through the wall.

He landed with a thud in the Refrigeration room.

Chara teleported behind him and kicked him in the spine.

His HP now read 750/2,000.

His breathing was heavy, as his blood dripped on to the floor.

Slowly he got up, and drew his revolver from his trench coat.

 _ **"Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, Sans, Asgore, FLowey, and every single monster you killed. I DO THIS FOR THEM!"**_ He roared, charging at Chara, knife drawn and firing his revolver.

Chara dodged the bullets, and shot six lasers from the knife.

Walter sliced down every single one, and continued his charge.

White flames trailed from his eyes.

Chara's knife blade turned green, and they summoned a shield.

He broke through it, and stabbed Chara.

Blood spurted from the wound, and Chara's mouth.

Right as Walter stabbed them, they stabbed Walter in the neck.

Both of them fell to the floor, bleeding.

Then the world reset to the save point.

 _ **"We both know I'm going to run out of DETERMINATION at some point. But while I can. I MIGHT AS WELL MAKE THE MOST OF IT!"**_ Walter laughed, charging at Chara.


	3. His DETERMINATION is fading

Chara jumped backwards as Walter stabbed the ground in front of them.

'He seems to be losing DETERMINATION with every fight. If I can get his DETERMINATION low enough, then I can kill him!' Chara thought.

Chara's eye flashed red, as knives appeared behind Walter.

He turned just as one struck his chest.

His blood splattered onto Chara's sweater, burning holes in it.

He got up, and ripped the knife from his chest, and threw it.

The knife exploded in mid air.

" _ **So you got some new tricks? That just makes this more fun."**_ He said, blood dripping from his mouth.

He shot his revolver at Chara, and they dodged them.

Then he snapped his fingers, and the bullets reversed course.

They hit Chara just as they turned to dodge.

Chara flew backwards from the force of the impact.

"AGH! Y-You! How. Dare. You!" Chara screamed, getting up and lunging at him.

Walter stepped out of the way, and kicked Chara in the back as they flew past him.

He walked over to where Chara lay, and stabbed them in the back.

 _ **"I never wanted it to come to this."**_ He said to no one in particular.

The world reset back to the save point.

Chara decided to check him again.

-Chara-

Walter

HP: 2,000/2,000, DEF: 100, ATK: 100, DE:100/1,000, LV:?, EXP:?

He will run out of DETERMINATION eventually. When he does, we will kill him. Keep attacking.

 _ **"You have no idea how I feel. Drifting in and out of existence. Wondering if your real, or just a figment of someone's imaination. It doesn't matter now."**_ He said, darkness creeping into his voice.

Chara just laughed.

They're knife blade turned orange.

Bombs appeared around him.

The blade flashed, and the bombs became active.

Walter's eyes widened, as he ran from the blast radius.

More bombs appeared wherever he went.

He grabbed one of them and stuck it in the revolver.

He aimed, and shot at Chara.

The bomb hit them, and exploded.

"AHHH!" Chara yelled as they died.

The world reset back to the save.

Chara found Walter in the DE Extractor room, crying.

 _ **"I can't do this for much longer. My DETERMINATION drops with every fight. Eventually they will kill me."**_ Walter said, his tears falling to the floor.

They were red.

He got up, and turned to face Chara.

They saw blood dripping from his black eyes.

 _ **"I can't fight anymore. I-I'm just so tired. I'm so afraid. I'm so... Alone. Why don't you just drop your knife. We can reset, and start anew. So what do you say?"**_ Walter said, smiling a bit.

"And why don't you just shut it? Sans tried the same trick. I won't fall for it again." Chara growled.

Walter sighed _**"So be it..."**_ He said looking down, and charging.

Chara actually felt bad for him.

He couldn't have been more than thirteen.

The engaged in a clash of knives, each trying to stab each other.

Walter punched Chara, while they clawed him across the face.

Eventually Walter gained the upper hand, and stabbed them in the neck.

He ripped the blade from their neck, as he collapsed to his knees.

Chara's lifeless body fell in front of them, as his tears, mixed with blood fell to the floor.

 _ **"I'm sorry."**_ He said, as he closed his eyes.

The world reset back to the save.


	4. Death of a Forgotten Hero

_**"So... You took a longer break between resets this time. Were you unsure about returning?"**_ He asked in that monotone voice.

Something was different thought.

Chara thought they heard sadness in his hollow voice.

"No. Just figured out how to kill you!" Chara said walking towards him.

Walter drew his knife, and revolver.

He looked down, tears hitting the floor.

 _ **"I am truly sorry for this. E."**_ He said, looking up and charging.

They stabbed and slashed at each other, neither landing a blow.

Chara's knife turned red, and shot lasers, as they jumped back from the clash.

 _ **(-999 HP)**_ His HP read, dropping.

 _ **"Why do you continue to fight? Is it out of desire? Is it out of curiosity? I don't understand."**_ He asked.

"It's fun! Your fun to fight with! But you know how this will end, don't you?" Chara explained.

Walter just nodded, and charged.

 _ **"Sans passed his Judgement long ago, with me as the Jury. Now that he's gone, I must be the Judge, and Jury. And your Verdict remains GUILTY!"**_ He said running at Chara and shooting.

Chara dodged the bullets and stabs.

Knives appeared behind Walter, but this time he was ready.

He jumped over Chara and the knives hit them with a thud.

"A-AH!" Chara yelled.

They hit the ground, dead.

Walter knelt down and picked up Chara's body.

He wiped the blood from they're face, as tears started to run from his eyes.

 _ **"I'm so sorry it came to this. I can only see one end to this."**_ Walter said, as the world warped back to the save.

Walter immediately started to run to the DE Extractor room.

"What? GET BACK HERE!" Chara yelled running after him.

They found him standing on the DE Extractor machine.

They shot cables from they're knife.

Walter jumped to the side, and grabbed the cables.

He pulled Chara to where he was.

As Chara landed on the machine, he pushed them into the chamber.

He jumped to the controls, and closed the chamber.

' _ **YES! IT WORKED!'**_ He thought, excitedly as he started the machine

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the console

Suddenly a blaring noise was heard, and he jolted upright.

He looked at the console.

It read 'ERROR! ERROR! OVERLOAD IMMINENT!'

 _ **"No. No! NO! I can't let this happen!"**_ He said, as he tried to stablize the machine.

There was a blinding light, and then the sound of a loud CRASH!

When the light subsided, The machine was hanging from wires.

Walter had been thrown into the wall.

Chara was standing at the edge, smiling.

They were covered in black, and they're eyes were red.

"Ha ha ha. You thought that would work? My DETERMINATION was to great for that old machine to handle." They said, staring at Walter.

Walter was bleeding from several wounds to his torso, and face.

"And sadly." Chara said, checking him. "Your all out of it. And your at 1 HP."

They walked over, and picked him up by the neck, digging they're claws into his neck.

"It's too bad. You were fun to fight. You reminded me of someone." They said.

They held the knife to his neck, and slit it.

His blood spewed onto Chara, but something was wrong.

His blood was red, instead of the black it had always been.

Where his eyes were black, they turned white.

 _ **"Th-The pain. It's gone... I knew this was coming, but I'm still scared. Ha Ha Ha."**_ He said, as he closed his eyes.

" _ **Sans... Are you still on for Grillby's? Mind if I join you?"**_ He finished. And with that, he died.

Chara checked his pulse, to make sure he was dead.

Nothing.

They waited for his body to turn to dust, but it didn't.

They felt a tear trace its way down they're cheek.

But... Why?

They finally won.

They should be happy.

So why do they feel this sadness?


	5. Aftermath

His souls appeared.

It was blue and red, with black cracks running through it.

The cracks widened.

Slowly the soul split and disitegrated until there was nothing left.

Tears traced their way down Chara's face.

The darkness and hate disappearing, and being replaced by sadness.

"I don't understand. He wasn't human. His body should have turned to dust. And why do I feel such sadness?" Chara asked no one.

The darkness had completely disappeared from them by this point.

"Maybe he wasn't a monster? " Chara asked themselves.

The grin they had disappeared, as did the claws.

"I'm so used to seeing monsters crumple to dust as soon as they die." Chara continued absently.

"He was just like me. He was my only friend. He was... Just a kid." Chara realized,sadly.

The fight was over.

They could erase the world now.

But now for some reason... They didn't want to anymore.

They closed they're eyes.

"Frisk? Are you there? Why did you start this genocide?" Chara asked in they're mind.

"I didn't expect a response." Chara continued.

Suddenly the room started to get dark.

"Wh-What?" They asked, curiously.

The save screen appeared.

There were three options.

Erase, Continue, and Reset.

Their hand hung over the options.

"Maybe... Maybe I can fix this." Chara said, moving their hand to the Reset button.

It glowed faintly as If asking them to press it.

They pressed it.

The world reset to the point when Frisk fell into the Underground.

Chara was set back as a ghost attached to Frisk.

-A day later-

Frisk emerged from the Ruins.

There was no toy knife, or dust on them.

Chara floated behind them.

Suddenly they saw something emerge from the tree line.

It looked like a thirteen year old boy.

His eyes were pitch black.

He wore a black trench coat, and red and black sweater.

He waved them over.

" _ **We need to talk."**_ He said in his hollow voice.

 **HOLY CRAP! I LIVE! Sorry if this seems a bit rushed. I've hit a bit of writers block. Also School is a butt. So... Here's the new chapter. We are nearing the end. I want you people to give me suggestions for my One-Shot series I'm gonna start. Please Review! Night, out!**


End file.
